


Pilates

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Instagram, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan likes Antoni Porowski's insta pic from today.





	Pilates

“What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Uh-huh, then why is your phone about an inch from your face? You need glasses all of a sudden? Want to borrow mine?” 

“Very funny Phil.” Dan said, pulling the phone back from his face to glare at him, then looked back at the screen. 

Phil leaned over to look at Dan’s phone. “Wow, that is some pic.” He reached over and took Dan’s phone from him to look at the picture. “Is this what pilates does?” 

Dan pulled his phone back and looked at the picture again. “I mean, I guess. He eats well too.” He bit his lip as he looked at the screen. 

Phil smirked then leaned in and kissed Dan’s neck, “He’s got nothing on you in dungarees though.” 

Dan snort laughed, “Yeah right.” He rolled his eyes, but his eyes lit up and his dimples popped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the pic: 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bh6rUbEllue/


End file.
